Our research is directed at examining the role of phospholipases in the neoplastic process. We are currently examining the relationship between the failure of some cancer cells to form communicating intercellular junctions and the phospholipase activities of microsomal and plasma membrane preparations. We are incubating various phospholipid substrates with microsomal and plasma membrane preparations from normal and regenerating rat liver and from Novikoff hepatoma and primary hepatomas induced by administration of dimethylnitrosamine.